Conventionally, pneumatic tires which are constructed of rubber, organic fiber materials, steel members, and so on are used for vehicles such as passenger cars.
In order to meet the demand, it has been examined in recent years to use resin materials, in particular, thermoplastic resins, thermoplastic elastomers, and so on as a tire material because of easiness of weight saving or molding, or recycle efficiency. These thermoplastic polymer materials (such as thermoplastic elastomers and thermoplastic resin materials) have many advantages from the viewpoint of productivity improvement, such as injection-molding capability. For example, a tire is proposed which is manufactured by using a polyamide-based thermoplastic elastomer as a thermoplastic polymer material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-45790).